1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a silica film used for manufacturing an optical device, and a method for manufacturing a silica film using the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a silica film using a flame hydrolysis deposition method and a method for manufacturing a silica film using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silica film is used in various typical optical devices. The silica film is formed by a chemical vapor deposition method or a flame hydrolysis deposition method. The flame hydrolysis deposition method is more common, since it has a high deposition rate and thus ensures high productivity. In particular, in the flame hydrolysis deposition method, about twenty 4-inch Si wafers are mounted on a round plate and then the plate is rotated. Subsequently, a torch, in which a flame is formed by a supplied material to generate silica, is reciprocated in a straight line from the center of the plate where the silicon substrate (silicon wafer) is mounted to the edge, to thereby uniformly deposit the silica.
However, by the flame hydrolysis deposition method, each batch consists of twenty wafers. Thus the production must be stopped between batches, reducing the productivity.